Rien à voir
by Ilunae
Summary: Todoroki aimait ses fans. Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'en serait pas là où il était sans eux. Il lui arrivait de se demander quand même si certains étaient vraiment fans de lui ou du perso qu'il jouait dans la série.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Todoroki aimait ses fans. Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'en serait pas là où il était sans eux. Il lui arrivait de se demander quand même si certains étaient vraiment fans de lui ou du perso qu'il jouait dans la série. Il fallait dire que le fandom de leur série était plus que spécial.

Déjà, ils avaient une tonnes de personnes qui se faisaient appeler les antis. Ils étaient tout un groupe qui s'opposait à un ship ou un personnage en particulier. Ils ne se contentaient pas de détester le ship ou le perso. Ils attaquaient aussi leurs fans et, certains acteurs.

Beaucoup de ses collègues avaient reçu des messages d'insultes et, de menaces sur leurs réseaux sociaux. Sero, son compagnon, faisait partie des victimes. A chaque fois, ils les bloquaient mais, de nouveaux apparaissaient peu de temps après.

Todoroki savait donc qu'il y avait des dizaines de millier d'antis. Cela faisait donc beaucoup de personnes qui passaient tout leur temps libre à répandre leur haine sur Internet.

Il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. Comment ils pouvaient consacrer autant de temps pour quelque chose qu'il détestait autant ? Quand, il n'aimait pas quelque chose dans une oeuvre de fiction, il allait se contenter de l'ignorer. Il n'allait pas attaquer les fans pour cette raison. Il préférait s'occuper de ce qu'il aimait.

Les antis ne se contentaient pas de s'afficher sur Internet. Il leur envoyaient parfois des lettres d'insultes. La dernière fois, Bakugou avait reçu un magnifique drapeau aux couleurs des antis.

Il avait donc demandé à Todoroki de le prendre en photo avec Midoriya pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, le drapeau dans les mains. La photo avait fait fureur sur Internet. Cela avait été l'apocalypse chez les antis.

Todoroki avait de la chance dans un sens. Il n'avait pas d'anti contre lui ou le perso qu'il jouait. Cela le surprenait un peu. Son perso n'était pas la personne la plus aimable de la série. Il avait des défauts et, cela aurait dû leur déplaire mais, ce n'était pas le cas.

Cela pouvait paraître bien mais, il recevait des messages bizarres lui aussi.

'Bonjour, Todoroki-san ! Je vous aime vraiment beaucoup, vous et, le personnage qu vous jouez ! Ce pauvre petit est tellement soft ! Vraiment adorable ! Je suis sûre que vous êtes aussi soft que lui ! J'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'écriviez un poème comme lui !'

Todoroki avait dû relire ce message cinq fois pour être sûr de bien l'avoir compris. Sur le coup, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Cela ne pouvait être que cela.

Après tout, son personnage était loin d'être doux. Lui, non plus d'ailleurs. Todoroki avait donc du mal à l'imaginer écrire des poèmes. Il se demander comment sa fan avait pu voir cela dans son personnage.

Cela valait aussi pour lui, aussi. Tout le monde lui disait qu'il avait tendance à mettre les pieds dans le plat et, qu'il n'avait aucun tact. Il était loin d'être un grand romantique, aussi. Cela lui faisait donc bizarre de voir ses fans pensaient cela de lui.

Il en avait donc parlé à ses collègues. Bakugou explosa de rire.

"Écrire des poèmes ? Toi ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Ça devrait être drôle !"

Tout le monde avait ris après cela. Lui aussi avait fini par en rire.

"Je saurais même pas comment faire pour en écrire un !"

"Tu devrais peut-être essayer !" suggéra Uraraka. "Je suis sûr que cela plairait à Sero !"

"Je sais pas si j'y arriverais !"

"T'en fais pas ! T'as pas besoin de m'écrire des poèmes ! De toute façon, je n'en écris pas, non plus !"

Todoroki avait traîné un peu dans le fandom par la suite. Au bout de quelques heures de recherches, il avait fini par se dire que les fans devaient regarder une série différente qui portait le même nom que celle dans laquelle il jouait.

Beaucoup semblaient voir son perso comme le mec parfait. Romantique, poli, serviable, très gentil et prévenant qui réagissait bien dans toutes les situations. Il aimait écrire des poèmes sur sa vie tragique.

Tout cela avait bien fait rire ses collègue, encore une fois.

"Ils doivent parler de quelqu'un d'autre !"

Il y avait des choses encore plus drôle. Les fans de son perso pensaient qu'il complexait beaucoup sur son apparence. Dans beaucoup d'histoire, il se mettait du fond de teint pour cacher sa cicatrice. Parfois, il se teignait les cheveux. Il avait même vu un fanart où il avait la moitié du crâne rasé. Il avait eu l'air complètement ridicule.

Ils avaient aussi l'air de penser que son personnage avait un problème avec celui joué par Bakugou. Il passait son temps à le provoquer et à se battre avec lui sans raison. Ils étaient pourtant censés être amis dans la série.

Les fans avaient aussi tendance à mélanger la fiction et la réalité. Ils le confondaient donc avec son perso.

'Est-ce que ce n'est pas difficile de devoir travailler avec quelqu'un comme Bakugou ?' était une question qui revenait souvent.

Il était vrai que son collègue était loin d'être un cadeau mais, ils s'entendaient assez bien. Bakugou s'excitait parfois tout seul mais, Todoroki se contentait de l'ignorer.

Ce genre de messages ne le dérangeait pas parce qu'il pouvait rétablir la vérité. Il y avait d'autres messages qui le dérangeaient plus. Comme ceux où il se faisait traiter de pauvre petit bébé.

Sero avait hurlé de rire en voyant cela.

"C'est vraiment l'impression que je donne aux gens ?"

"Mais non ! Ils ne te connaissent pas dans la vraie vie, c'est tout !"

Il fallait quand même le faire pour le prendre comme un pauvre petit chou qui n'était pas capable de se défendre tout seul.

"T'es sûr ?"

"Mais oui !"

"Tu penses que je devrais envoyer un message pour dire que je suis pas comme ça ?"

"Tu peux le faire mais, je doute que ça serve à quelque chose ! Tu sais bien que Kirishima écrit souvent des messages pour demander aux fans de se calmer et, que ça ne fonctionne pas !"

C'était vrai. Kirishima avait tenté de demander à ses fans d'arrêter de harceler les autres et, cela n'avait servi à rien.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ?"

"Laisse-les penser ce qu'ils veulent ! C'est leur problème ! Ignore-les !"

"Bon d'accord !"

Il continuait de se demander comment certaines personnes pouvaient arriver à une conclusion aussi stupide à son sujet. Parce qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec l'idée qu'ils avaient de lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
